Raids
Raids are unlocked once the player has completed the third zone Lakehaven. When raiding, the player must form a team of him or herself and 4 others with the option to choose familiars, friends, and/or those in the player's guild. The team of 5 must navigate through a dungeon fighting pairs of difficult enemies before reaching and defeating the final raid boss. In order to go raiding, the player must use shards ( ). Raids require the use of one raid shard per run. Shards regenerate at a rate of one shard every two hours. The maximum limit is 4 shards, which can be increased by upgrading your guild perks (maximum 9 shards for max guild perk level). ''Note: When reaching the latest/last Raid the Common and Rare equipment that drop will be one tier lower than the epic or above equipment.'' Astaroth's Awakening Astaroth's Awakening is the 1st raid which was added in the 10/2/2016 update and is unlocked for players who have completed Lakehaven. The dark lord Astaroth is attacking the realm. Gather your best fighters and join in for some epic fights, new familiars, and awesome loot. Unique Familiars: Astaroth (Boss), Olxa (Goblin), Shade, Squib, and Ragnar. Total Stats (TS) needed for auto: 7K+ Dialogue *'Unlock' ** Grampz: The legend of Astaroth is true! We need your help to defeat the Dark Lord. ** Player: ... ** Nikko: Keep your eyes peeled, that realm contains very powerful loot. ** Brenne: The Dark Caverns ain't no cake walk. You're gonna need to bring some extra help. *'Boss' ** Astaroth: Ignorant fool! You think you can defeat ME!?! ** Player: ... ** Astaroth: The power of darkness will consume your soul! *'Olxa' ** Olxa: Orga burxa murgaburgh blarga argabargh!! Hyper Dimension The Hyper Dimension is the 2nd raid which was added in the 12/22/2016 update and is unlocked for players who have completed Ashvale. Unique Enemies: Kaleido (Boss), Mimzy (Goblin), Driffin, Oevor, and Violace. TS needed for Auto. 9K+ Dialogue *'Unlock' **Prof. Haile: EGAD! You are here, PERFECT! ... My latest invention, the BubbleOscillator, has ripped a hole into ANOTHER DIMENSION! **Player: ... **Prof. Haile: I need you to get in there and close it before we are all *GASP*, DOOMED *'Boss' **Kaleido: I am KALEIDOOOOOOOO! The guardian of this dimension! **Player: ... **Kaleido: No puny mortal has ever dared to step foot in my dimension before. Your power is truly impressive! **Player: ... **Kaleido: FINALLY!! A true challenge awaits me. *'Mimzy' **Mimzy: Hehehe, this treasure is mine!! Woodbeard's Booty The Woodbeard’s Booty is the 3rd raid which was added in the 6/30/2017 update and is unlocked for players who have completed Aramore. Unique Enemies: Capt. Woodbeard (Boss), Bully (Goblin), Bargz, Krackers, and Jack TS needed for Auto. 10K+ Dialogue *'Unlock' **Derwin: The Woodbeard sailed in without warning, PAY ATTENTION young hero, this story not boring! **Derwin: He is here to destroy and pillage our land, with a beard made of wood and cutlass in hand. **Derwin: Do us all a great pleasure, defeat him and loot all of his Legendary Treasure!! *'Boss' **Capt. Woodbeard: Well shave me belly with a rusty razor! Who is this skallywag who has stumbled on my galleon? **Player: ... **Capt.Woodbeard: Shiver me timbers! Ye be covered in my Booty that belong to me! Avast ye! Prepare to dance! *'Bully' **Bully: Blimey! A Haile'of a Mistake A Haile'of a Mistake is the 4th raid which was added in the 10/27/2017 update and is unlocked for players who have completed Morgoroth. Unique Enemies: XL-Ombis 400 (Boss), X4-Gombo (Goblin), J3-17, RoboMax - 6000, and Duobomz TS needed for Auto. 12K TS or more. Dialogue *'Unlock' **Prof. Haile: Oof. Ugh! EEk!!! Oh! YOU'RE HERE!? Perfect. Ok ok ok... sooo there's a slight issue with my latest invention. **Prof. Haile: The Wonderful TransGizmo TimeSpace O-pacitor, it ripped a hole in spacetime!! I've seen the future! **Player: ... **Prof. Haile: It's about your ki... I mean uh, THE FUTURE HAS BEEN TAKEN OVER BY ROMBOZ! I need you to get in there. Save the future!! *'Boss' **XL-Ombis 400: urrrr EEEE urrr NNNGGGG CRRRRcrrrr KEEEEEEE grrr nnnnnng **Player: ... **XL-Ombis 400: EEEERRRKKKKKK URRRRRRR KEEERRRCCHHHHHHHZZZZZ GRRR NNNNNGG *'X4-Gombo' **X4-Gombo: beep... beep... beep... beep... Zol's Labyrinth Zol's Labyrinth is the 5th raid which was added in the 4/6/2018 update is unlocked for players who have completed Cambora. Unique Enemies: Zol (Boss), Svirnan (Goblin), Xanthin, Gelvins, and Svirnic TS needed for Auto. 15K TS or more. Dialogue *'Unlock' **Derwin: The legends are true and it has be foretold. There is a dungeon that is only for the bold! **Derwin: The ancient Zol has re-appeared with a labyrinth that has long be feared. **Derwin: Help us hero and keep this town cleared, Raise your weapon and explore the labyrinth of the feared!! *'Boss' **Zol: EVILA HTNIRYBAL YM FO TUO TI EDAM SAH ENO ON SRAEY FO SDNASUOHT ROF"FOR THOUSANDS OF YEARS NO ONE HAS MADE IT OUT OF MY LABYRINTH ALIVE" **Player: ... **Zol: EVIVRUS OT SEKAT TI TAHW EVAH UOY FI EES DNA SDNEIRF RUOY REHTAG"GATHER YOUR FRIENDS AND SEE IF YOU HAVE WHAT IT TAKES TO SURVIVE" *'Svirnan' **Svirnan: WUBWUBWUBWUBWUBWUBWUB Mallowdale Mallowdale is the 6th raid which was added in the 9/28/2018 update is unlocked for players who have completed Galaran. Unique Enemies: Columbus (Boss), Clouby (Goblin), Crum, Sprout, and Flitty Heroic: Columbosim (Boss), Cloubin (Goblin), Grumber, Sproulor, and Flunder TS needed for Auto: 20K TS or more. Dialogue *'Unlock' **Quinn: *Gasp* look over there! A giant Mallow storm is approaching!!! **Player: ... **Quinn: If you don't get up there, the evil Columbus will ruin all of our fammy slop crops! What will I bathe in?! *'Boss' **Columbus: Wheltum 2 Mallowdale! Bwut I gwess in your pohsition, 'Evil'odale!! MuAHAHAHA..haaaaa. **Player: ... **Columbus: 'Evil'odale!! Gwet it? It's wike Mallowdale but with the word 'Evil'!! Cause I'm a bwad gwuy!! MuAHAHAHA..haaaaa. Gorbon's Rockin' Ruckus Gorbon's Rockin' Ruckus is the 7th raid which was added in the 3/8/2019 update and is unlocked for players who have completed Eshlyn. Unique Enemies: Gorbon (Boss), Gorby (Goblin), Gala, Cap Kids, and Flixie. TS needed for Auto. 24K TS or more. Dialogue *'Unlock' **Dr. Faust Von Brainstein: Mmmmmwwwwahahahahahahaha!! *'Boss' **Gorbon: ME. WANT. SMASH!! ME. WANT. SMASH!! *'Gorby' **Gorby: Guragur urr RaggUlar Gurrr Urr Gurraaaggg Charred Expanse Charred Expanse is the 8th raid which was added in the 8/23/2019 update and is unlocked for players who have completed Uamor. * Unlock ** No Dialogue Known * Boss ** Igneous: Samauaaaaarrrggg! What do you say? ** Player: ... ** Igneous: Cool down? You said cool down? ** Player: ... ** Igneous: I will never cool down, like EVER! Minions of Taranis Minions of Taranis'''The boss is actually called Gonnuthon is the 9th raid which was added in the 1/30/2020 update and is unlocked to players who have completed Melvin's Genesis. It is electric element. * '''Unlock ** Dr. Faust Von Brainstein: The last battle! Prevent the awakening of the Massive Melvin Mech defeating the electric element boss! Notes: fr:Raids Z3.5 - Raids Category:Gameplay Category:Dungeons